This invention relates to a wire strainer.
The wire strainer of the present invention is primarily intended for the permanent straining of a wire in a fence structure. The wire strainer enables the fence wire to be tensioned. As is known, the wire strainer can then at any future time be used to adjust or remove the tension in the fence wire.
Wire strainers of this type have generally incorporated a body in which a spool is rotatably mounted. A ratchet arrangement is provided which enables the spool to be held against rotation under the action of the tension in the fence wire, or to free-wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wire strainer which has an improved arrangement which either overcomes disadvantages with known ratchet arrangements or at least gives the public a useful choice.
According to one broad aspect of the invention there is provided a wire strainer including a body with which a spool is rotatably mounted, a plurality of teeth rotatable with said spool and an engagement member to engage with said teeth, said engagement member arranged to permit the spool to rotate in one direction but prevent from rotation in a reverse direction, said engagement member being retained with the body for sliding movement relative to said spool, the engagement member incorporating an integral biasing means to bias the engagement member into engagement with said tooth or teeth of said spool.